mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of the Seeker
Legend of the Seeker is a television series based on the novels titled The Sword of Truth by Terry Goodkind. The series follows the journeys of a long-awaited "Seeker of Truth" named Richard Cypher (Craig Horner), a Confessor named Kahlan Amnell '(Bridget Regan), a wizard named '''Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander '(Bruce Spence), and a Mord-Sith named 'Cara '(Tabrett Bethell) as they defend the people of their realm against tyranny and destruction. The '''Confessors were an order of women first created during the Great War as a means of ascertaining the truth beyond doubt, they possess the power to ascertain whether a person speaks the trues or not. But most notably they possess the power of "Confessing", which cause the person whom which they confess to become desperately in love with them and become their absolute slave. the effect of the magic lasts until the Confessor dies, and doesn't need to be perform more then once on a person to last. Once confessed the victim's first respond is always: "Command me, Confessor / Mistress". the Confessors achive that by two ways: Either by touch: they grab the victim's neck and looks into his eye (both the victim's and the Confessor's eyes become black), (though it's not necessarily has to be done this way, and can be performed without direct eye contact). Or by what's called "Con Dar" or "Blood Rage" in which they turn mad and hyper aggressive and can Confess people from a distance without touching them. Unlike in the books, Kahlan is not the only survivor of the Confessors in this series. Though there are additional mind-control scenes not based on the Confession power, such as usage of the Box of Orden. Or the brainwashing process of "Training" by the "Mord-Sith", most scenes of mind controlling is by Confessing, most notably by Kahlan Amnell. Prophecy / Destiny (Season 1, Episode 1+2) Kahlan is chased by Lord Rahl's men, when one of them tries to attack her she successfully manages to get a hold of him and enslave him with her powers, making him fight his own comrades for her. LOTS-1x1-01.png LOTS-1x1-02.png LOTS-1x1-03.png LOTS-1x1-04.png LOTS-1x1-05.png LOTS-1x1-06.png LOTS-1x1-07.png LOTS-1x1-08.png LOTS-1x1-09.png Rahl's soldiers destroy the boundary, in the pursuit of the Book of Counted Shadows. Kahlan and Richard fight them off. Kahlan uses her Confessing powers to enslave the commander. LOTS-1x1-10.png LOTS-1x1-11.png LOTS-1x1-12.png LOTS-1x1-13.png LOTS-1x1-14.png Elixir (Season 1, Episode 6) The heroes's horses was stolen by a yound boy who serves a local gang of thieve and outlaws that deals in magical potions, in the nerbay village. when Richard and the others find the boy, they make him tell them to whom he sold their horses. discovering that the boy sold them out, one of the thieve named Theodoro Rymus tries to stab the boy. seeing that Kahlan stops the thief and enslaves him. And though Kahlan sends him away, he finds holes in her commands in order to stay with her: "saving" her from Richard which he thought was her enemy, assisting her find her lost companion Zeddicus, fighting for her in battle, and eventually dying for her, and even thanking her for letting him die in honor by fighting for her and repenting his life as a thief. LOTS-1x6-09.png LOTS-1x6-08.png LOTS-1x6-07.png LOTS-1x6-06.png LOTS-1x6-05.png LOTS-1x6-04.png LOTS-1x6-03.png LOTS-1x6-02.png LOTS-1x6-01.png Sacrifice (Season 1, Episode 10) Kahlan learns that her sister is in Rahl forces's Jail, and tries to rescue her. Richard devise a plan to infiltrate the prison without the need to fight all the guards guarding the place. Kahlan disguises herself as a Mord-Sith that captured Richard. fooling the guards she heads for the prison's commander, enslaves him and forces him to release her sister, gain information about the reason she was kidnapped and sacrifice him by trying to murder a high ranking officer that is about to arrive at the prison later on, an act that indeed cost him his life. LOTS-1x10-08.png LOTS-1x10-07.png LOTS-1x10-06.png LOTS-1x10-05.png LOTS-1x10-04.png LOTS-1x10-03.png LOTS-1x10-02.png LOTS-1x10-01.png After freeing the pregnant sister, it appeared that the child is a boy, (a very rare occurrence amongst the Confessors, and considered a Tabu since they tend to become evil in their adulthood), a dispute erupts amongst the group if to kill the boy (as the ancient ways says) or not. the "Mother Confessor" being on the losing side, confess the wizard Zeddicus to help her execute the boy's murder, forcing him to attack his friends, and everyone who tries to stop her, even burn a soldier alive. LOTS-1x10-14.png LOTS-1x10-13.png LOTS-1x10-12.png LOTS-1x10-11.png LOTS-1x10-10.png LOTS-1x10-09.png Realizing that fighting the enslaved Zeddicus would be too dangerous, Kahlan and the rest of the last Confessors, enslaves a force of Rahl's Soldiers, to fight their war against the wizard so that they can stop the Mother Confessor from killing the infant. LOTS-1x10-26.png LOTS-1x10-25.png LOTS-1x10-24.png LOTS-1x10-23.png LOTS-1x10-22.png LOTS-1x10-21.png LOTS-1x10-20.png LOTS-1x10-19.png LOTS-1x10-18.png LOTS-1x10-17.png LOTS-1x10-16.png LOTS-1x10-15.png Confession (Season 1, Episode 11) After a murder of an acquaintance of Kahlan, she and the villagers try to find the murderer. she's convinced she knows who the murderer is, and agree to confess him to make him tell her if he is the murderer, though he denies all allegations. after being confessed he admits all charges and accepts his mistress punishment by hanging. LOTS-1x11-07.png LOTS-1x11-06.png LOTS-1x11-05.png LOTS-1x11-04.png LOTS-1x11-03.png LOTS-1x11-02.png LOTS-1x11-01.png After realizing that non of the suspects are the real murderers, RIchard and Kahlan catch the real murderer at the nick of time, a moment before another innocent was about to be hanged. Kahlan Confess him and make him admit all charges. LOTS-1x11-12.png LOTS-1x11-11.png LOTS-1x11-10.png LOTS-1x11-09.png LOTS-1x11-08.png Hartland (Season 1, Episode 14) The villagers of Hartland believes that Rahl's men are there to protect them, and cooperates with them. but the gang knows better not to trust them. While fighting Rahl's forces, Viceroy, the Military highest authority in the area is about to hurt Anna. Kahlan sees that and stop him from hurting her by Confessing him, Causing him to lose the battle, obey anna's commands at her absence, and write a letter to Lord Rahl informing him the he killed the Seeker. LOTS-1x14-04.png LOTS-1x14-03.png LOTS-1x14-02.png LOTS-1x14-01.png Conversion (Season 1, Episode 15) Searching for Chase's abducted family, the gang makes an ambush in order for Kahlan to confess a common foot soldier, and gain intel on where Chase's family is. Though the soldier doesn't know if his family is in the Keep of Edraan, he helps them infiltrate the keep and get the family out. he then fight alongside his mistress and even saves her life in combat, helps her to execute her plan to bomb the keep, and then dies for her at the hand of Rahl himself. LOTS-1x15-08.png LOTS-1x15-07.png LOTS-1x15-06.png LOTS-1x15-05.png LOTS-1x15-04.png LOTS-1x15-03.png LOTS-1x15-02.png LOTS-1x15-01.png Thinking she could outsmart Rahl's wizard Giler by disguising as one of his experiments's subjects, Kahlan tries to confess Giler but without success, learning he was able to devise an elixir to protect himself from the confessing powers. Kahlan '''finds herself bound to a desk straped, while Giler explains her he is trying to harvest her powers and bestow them on Rahl. Giler start pushing the Shurkia (an ancient tools of alchemy) into her body, and awakens her Blood Rage state, causing her to kill him, and confess two soldiers and two Mord-Sith to attack Rahl and free them. LOTS-1x15-19.png LOTS-1x15-18.png LOTS-1x15-17.png LOTS-1x15-16.png LOTS-1x15-15.png LOTS-1x15-14.png LOTS-1x15-13.png LOTS-1x15-12.png LOTS-1x15-11.png LOTS-1x15-10.png LOTS-1x15-09.png Bloodline (Season 1, Episode 16) After Denna set up a trap for the gang to get all 3 pieces of the Boxes of Orden, Richard and Zedd surprise her and quickly manages to assemble the three boxes and activate it's power, therefore causing '''Richard '''to have the power of the boxes and control every living been (exept for his sister which is immune to magic). He then orders all of Kahl's men to stand down and drop their weapons, he orders Kahlan to kill Denna, the soldiers to kill each other, and Zedd to kill every remaining soldier left standing. Jennsen Rahl (Richard's sister) sees what the boxes do to RIchard and dismantle them. LOTS-1x16-08.png LOTS-1x16-07.png LOTS-1x16-06.png LOTS-1x16-05.png LOTS-1x16-04.png LOTS-1x16-03.png LOTS-1x16-02.png LOTS-1x16-01.png Deception (Season 1, Episode 17) After encountering a viliage that was stuck by the D'harans, Richard and Kahlan encounter the resistance group of the valley fighting the D'harans. After emerging victorious one survivor remines alive, while trying to escape '''Kahlan gets a hold of him, confess him and make him work for her and the resistance, until he is stabed by a member of the resistance. LOTS-1x17-03.png LOTS-1x17-02.png LOTS-1x17-01.png Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Fantasy Category:Empty Eyes